


secret Santa

by bethyl_we_will_be_good



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Childhood, Children, Christmas, Christmas Bethyl Fanfiction, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, Love, Merry Christmas, Presents, no zombies, secret Santa game, young Daryl / young Beth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethyl_we_will_be_good/pseuds/bethyl_we_will_be_good
Summary: Daryl and Beth playing the famous Christmas game 'secret Santa' in school. Who will they get?A lovingly, sweet Christmas story.





	1. Chapter 1

This early Monday morning Daryl felt more like an outsider than usual, while his class mates all talked about Thanksgiving from a few days ago. They told each other proudly about how many of their relatives were there to celebrate this day with them together. Some also boasted with how big their turkey was or how many great things their parents had snatched for them on black Friday.  
  
Even when Daryl didn't want to listen to them and their great stories, he finally still had to, because there was no place in this room, where no one talked about this day. He had also to admit, that he was never that relieved to see his teacher, when she finally appeared into the loud classroom.  
  
The first few minutes Daryl even tried to listen to his teacher Mrs. Roberts, but finally the words of his class mates didn't stop to run trough his head and Daryl automatically began to think about his Thanksgiving.  
  
It was a day like every one. Nothing special. Nothing great. Nothing to celebrate about. He woke up in the late morning, just to find the house empty. His father was still at one of his favourite bars, while Merle had probably spent the night at some random girl's house and now slept out his hangover.  
  
Alone Daryl tried to make his homework, before he made himself some sandwich for lunch. When he had heard the door in the early afternoon, he had prayed that it will be his older brother, but instead his father came all drunk inside.  
  
Daryl exactly knew what he had to do now. Hide himself inside his room, if he didn't want some slaps already right now. He waited some minutes, since his father had disappeared inside the bedroom, before Daryl slipped out of his room and went into the woods, where he felt somehow safe.  
  
He only came home again, when it was already dark, hoping that his father was still asleep. Daryl also hoped for the company of Merle, maybe they could do something together, but all what he got was a big fight between his father and older brother, when he reached the front door.  
  
Daryl waited, till the fight was over and in the assumption, that both were in their rooms right now, he opened the front door and slipped quietly inside. But he was wrong. His father was sitting in the living room, with a bottle red wine in one hand and a cigarette in his other. He exactly knew in that moment, what will happen next.  
  
While Mrs. Roberts talked about a Christmas game she used to play, when she was little, Daryl absently touched his left upper arm, where his father had dragged him sharp into his room that day. His grip was so tight, that he was still all blue there. He probably won't be able to sleep on this side for the next few days.  
  
Friday, Saturday and Sunday weren't any better, but Daryl was already used to this. It was his life. Merle tried to spend as less time at home as possible and when he was there at some point, he wasn't interested any more to do something together with his little brother. At least Merle wasn't nasty to him, as long as Daryl didn't annoy him.  
  
In contrast to his father. Daryl couldn't remember any more, when he had heard his father saying one whole sentences without a swearword. If he had ever heard him so anyway. Daryl had also already stopped to count the days, where his father did hurt him or yell at him for no reason.  
  
It were already so many, since his mother had died this spring. Over the summer they had moved into this town and finally ended up in an even more dilapidated hut, than before. His father didn't buy food any more, Daryl had to do this on his own. Sometimes Merle did it, but not so often any more.  
  
Daryl was glad, when one time every week he got some money from his father to buy some food, but only if he was lucky. He wore the worst clothes, most of them didn't fit him any more and were all from a thrift shop. Their home was stinky, looked awful and was dirty everywhere. But what should he do? Daryl was only twelve years old and was just happy, when he could fall asleep without any new bruises or wounds.  
  
He was still deep inside his thoughts, when the voice of his teacher finally got to his ears. Mrs. Roberts talked about, that everyone had to play along and that it will be so much fun. With that, Daryl gave his whole attention back to the reality.  
  
About what did his teacher talk about? What game and how did it work? What had he to do? Daryl was planes, while he tried to listen carefully to Mrs. Roberts.  
  
"Everyone writes their name on a little white sheet and puts it into this box." The teacher said, while she took the blue box into the air so everyone could see it, before she handled it to the pupil on her left. "Then everyone will pull out one and then you know for whom you will be the secret Santa."  
  
Daryl was still planless, while he wrote his name in this awful handwriting of himself on a piece of paper and finally placed it inside the blue box. Because no one was sitting next to him, because no one wanted to sit next to him, something Daryl was already used to, he got up and give the box to Anna. She didn't even look up or gave him any attention. Daryl also didn't question himself this behaviour of his class mates any more.  
  
While the box was still going around the room, Mrs. Roberts went on "So one more time. Once every week until Christmas, you will make your portage little presents. But the most important thing, you won't let your portage know, that you are her or his secret Santa."  
  
While his teacher went on, Daryl breathed out relieved about this information. No one will get to know, that he will be some ones secret Santa. Because he exactly knew, that no one wanted him to be it. No one wanted him, he was stinky Dixon, the new one in the class. The outsider.  
  
But his relief was gone pretty quickly again, when Daryl thought about the presents he had to give. He didn't have any money to buy someone presents, he didn't even have money to buy himself something he wanted. And Daryl also knew, that he didn't have to ask his father or brother for some. God forbid they would find out for what useless thing, like they would call it, he would use it.  
  
But then his teacher's voice got his attention again, when she said "You don't have to buy big presents or buy anything at all. Maybe you can do handicraft something or give something you don't need any more. You don't have to spend much money or any money at all. Just have fun with giving and remember, don't let yourself get caught or the whole magic will be gone."  
  
Again relieved, Daryl leaned back into his seat, thinking about how thankfully he was for that and how annoyed he was at the same time about this stupid game. Didn't matter, he will make, whoever his portage will be, four little presents, something he will hopefully find in the very last corner of his home, and then he will have made it. No one will ever get to know, that it was him and they won't tease him even more.  
  
Daryl also already knew right now, that he won't get anything from anyone, because yeah. Nobody liked him. Either they were teasing him, made fun of him or ignored him at all like he was nothing. But Daryl was used to this, he also was the outside in his last in school.  
  
On some days he didn't listen to their nasty words or watched their gestures or expression, when he walked past them. Sometimes he even got into a fight, when he tried to tell them to shut up and stop it. They sometimes even made fun about him, because his mother was death. That she was even too damn stupid to smoke and died because of it. But on some days he cried himself into sleep, because of everything, always trying to be as quiet as possible so his father and brother won't hear him. Merle would call him a baby and that he should stop to cry. His father would slap him into his tear streamed face and yell to shut up, because he couldn't hear the television because of his whimpers and cries. Sometimes his father also told him, how disappointed he was to have such a sissy as son.  
  
But Daryl was used to all this. Sometimes he just wished, that his mother would still be alive. Not because she was nice to him or had saved him from his father's words or hands, but at least she didn't hurt him physically. From time to time she even went shopping, when she had won some money in the casino and had some left, after she had bought her new drugs. At least that weight wouldn't last on Daryl's shoulders any more.  
  
But since she was gone, his father slapped him even harder and more often. He also used his belt from time to time or just throw the next best thing at him. But Daryl didn't question his life any more, how could someone like him deserve something better than this?  
  
Daryl got away from his thoughts, when the boy in front of him give him the blue box with a raised nose and he even wiped off his palms on his jeans, after Daryl had taken it, like he was poison. While he breathed deep inside his lungs, trying to forget the boy's stupid gesture, Daryl mixed the sheets inside the box, took one out, before he handled it to the girl, who didn't look at him.  
  
Daryl prayed to God, that hopefully it won't be someone bad, hopefully one of his school mates, who did ignore him. With shaking hands he unfolded the white sheet and in a beautiful handwriting he could finally read the name of his portage. _Beth Greene._  
  
Shocked Daryl swallowed hard, asking himself why it had to be her? Why not someone else? He would have even preferred the worst of his class mates right now, instead of her.  
  
It wasn't because Beth was mean, unkind, did ignore or tease him. It was because she was the only one his class, who didn't do any of these things. She was shy, like to everyone, but didn't ignore him. Beth said hello and good bye almost every day to him, when they entered or left the class at the same time. She had even waved at him once over the street and he was so perplexed that day, that he just stared shocked back at her.  
  
She did never help her friends to tease him, she never made fun of him or said his nasty nick name, at least not in front of him. When their eyes caught, Beth even smiled sweet at him, but Daryl's cheeks always just began to blush and quickly he looked away again, telling himself that this cute smile wasn't for him.  
  
Beth Greene was the definition of a well-behaved girl. She was best in class, maybe even in school, made everything perfect and her parents were much respected people in town. Her father and mother were the best vets in the whole country, at least people were telling so.  
  
Daryl knew Beth had an older brother named Shawn, he had heard somewhere, that he was just doing his education as a policeman. Her older sister Maggie was also famous here in school, she was a great cheer leader.  
  
Beth Greene was perfect and so beautiful. Every boy in the class tried to impress her as often as possible. They even fought for her, for going for some ice cream with her together later in the afternoon.  
  
But Beth didn't seem to bother about the hurly-burly about herself. She was just interested to get good notes, so she could become later a great vet, like her parents. Of course, Daryl had also already caught himself often enough staring at her.  
  
At her long locks, especially when she had opened them and they fell over her shoulders like a golden river. Also, the plenty little freckles on her sweet nose he had already noticed and especially her piercing blue eyes, framed from those long dark eyelashes. Beth was so small and thin, Daryl asked himself sometimes, if she would fall apart, if he would touch her unwanted, so fragile she was looking.  
  
Beth definitely was every boy's dream and right now Daryl had pulled exactly her out of his classmates. Hell, if they would ever get to know that. They would make even more fun about him, maybe some boys would want to punch him, if he would ever try to get too close to her, because they thought that Beth were theirs.  
  
Daryl really had to make sure, that no one will find it out. He also didn't want to embarrass Beth. Even when she probably won't ever admit it, she would also be disappointed about having him as her secret Santa.  
  
And the worst of all, what should he, stinky Dixon, give someone as beautiful and perfect like Beth Greene? What present would be enough for her? What did she like? Where did he find it? How and when should he place the present on her place, so she and no one else will notice it?  
  
Daryl could fell how his whole body was shaking overwhelmed, his hands were sweating and his whole body felt damn hot, while he tried to find the answers to his many questions. Only the school bell finally stopped his worries, before Daryl had to go to his next lesson.

* * *

Mrs. Roberts had told them to start with the first present this week. It was already Thursday and Daryl still had no idea, what he should give Beth tomorrow. Himself he also still hadn't got a present, but he wasn't sad about that, it was just like he had expected.  
  
Daryl had already turned his home upside down to find something Beth could like, but of course in this stinky, old hut he found just nothing. Hating himself for the situation he was in, Daryl tried to get a clean mind and went for a walk into the safe woods. It was very cold outside and the dark grey clouds above his head were telling him, that they will even get some snow this late afternoon.  
  
While he walked with a dropped head trough the forest, still thinking hard about what he could give a girl like Beth, when he kicked some stones, which came into the way, away with his feet. Absently Daryl also kicked away one light green one.  
  
First he hadn't even noticed the seldom coloured stone, only after he had kicked it away, he suddenly got it, that this stone could be his present for Beth. Quickly Daryl's dropped head snapped up and with widened eyes he looked at the forest ground for the stone.  
  
But he couldn't find it any more. Finally he let himself sank on the cold ground, asking himself why such things did always happen to him. But why did he still ask himself that question after everything, he was already used to it.  
  
Slowly Daryl could feel how his body filled with anger. Angry about himself for not thinking quick enough. It would have been an even good present for her, but like always in his life he had failed pitifully.  
  
Desperately Daryl leaned his head against his angled legs, watched how the first snowflakes of the year started to cover the country. In a few hours the pretty stone will be buried under a thick layer of snow and impossible for him to find any more.  
  
Trying to calm down, Daryl watched the snowflakes for a few minutes, till his eyes suddenly caught something glistening in the weak sun beams. Shocked he quickly crawled to where the light green stone was laying in the moose and instantly Daryl took it safe into his hand, so he couldn't lose it one more time.  
  
The stone was looking even more beautiful from near. Not as beautiful as Beth, but still. This stone was worthy to be called a present for her. Relieved and with a big smile on his face Daryl took it deep inside his pocket. Even checked every few steps if it was still inside, while he went home.  
  
The first snowflakes had finally turned into a real snow storm, when Daryl finally reached the front door of his home. Quickly and unseen he slipped inside his room, which wasn't so much warmer, than the cold air outside.  
  
Still damn happy he placed the stone on top of his old desk. After he had cleaned it as good as possible with the hem of his shirt, he eyed his present from every side. Hopefully Beth will like it.  
  
Even when right now he already had a present, Daryl still thought it wasn't enough for her. Of course, it wasn't. Nothing so tiny was enough for someone like her. Like something could ever be enough for her.  
  
Anger built up inside himself, while his brain tried at full speed to get an idea for a second present. Absently Daryl looked out of the window. It was shortly before sunset and like he had expected, the whole country was already covered from a white, glistening snow layer. Even for Daryl, this view in front of him was beautiful.  
  
And then he got it. Even when he hadn't done it since a long time, probably since his mother had died, Daryl looked for a clean enough looking piece of paper and a pencil.  
  
Carefully, knowing that he hadn't so much paper left, Daryl started to draw the pretty view from his window. He tried his best, he really did. His tongue popped out of his mouth, while his hands were almost shaking so nervous he felt.  
  
He also had to make sure for not getting caught by his brother or father, but they didn't even know, that he was already back or that he was gone anyway. In time with the sunset Daryl was finished with his drawing and while he took it into the air in front of him, he had to admit, that it wasn't looking that bad. Hopefully Beth will think the same.  
  
And then there was already the next question. How or when should he place the presents unseen on her desk tomorrow?  
  
Like never before in his life, Daryl was the first one in class the next day. It was even still dark outside, when he entered the room and breathed out relieved, when he got it, that he was thankfully all alone. His heart was still beating fast against his rips. He had run the whole way in the hope to be the first one and have some time alone, so he could place the present on Beth's desk, before she and the other will come.  
  
Quickly and with shaking hands Daryl placed the drawing and the pretty stone into Beth's drawer. Being okay with his work and with the way he had placed the presents, Daryl took his school bag and headed outside the room again. He didn't want to get seen as the first person in class by anyone. It would be too obvious and even when they were stupid, they would still get it.  
  
So Daryl spent the next thirty minutes in one random corner of his school, before he entered the class room again. Even when he had tried it, he couldn't stop himself from looking at Beth from the corner of his eyes. But she just sat there like always, being the well-behaved girl she was.  
  
Daryl had so focused on Beth, that he only got it, that something was laying on top of his desk, when he finally lowered himself on the chair. First he thought, that maybe someone had lost it, but then he remembered, that everyone did avoid his place, because yeah, he was stinky Dixon.  
  
But then Daryl eyed it closer, even took it shocked into his hands, when he got it, that this was a little present. His little present. Still overwhelmed he quickly pulled it inside his bag, while he could feel how his head blushed badly. Someone had really given him a present.  
  
But Daryl told himself to not be happy and overjoyed too early. He still didn't know what was inside. Maybe a bad trick, old eggs or moldy bread. Daryl decided to open it at home, so he didn't have to listen to his classmates laughs and watch how they pointed with their fingers at him. He didn't want to see and hear that.  
  
It needed three hours, three hours of being damn nervous and tensed the whole time, till Beth finally opened her desk's drawer and she so found Daryl's little presents. With big eyes she watched the pretty stone in her hand, while her soft lips formed a bright smile.  
  
Daryl's heart was beating even wilder, when Beth finally also noticed the folded drawing, he had tied together with a string. He really tried to watch her unnoticed, but Daryl was just too curious to see her expression. He wanted to know, if Beth liked his drawing, he had spent so much time with.  
  
Her eyes got even wider in surprise and admiration, while her lips formed a silent wow. With her fingertips Beth moved softly over Daryl's pencil strokes, like she could wake up the drawing with that. Relieved Daryl breathed out, even when he hadn't even noticed, that he had held back his breath. Beth was obviously happy about the presents she had got.  
  
Trying to take his eyes away from her, Daryl gave his whole attention to find his biologic book in his bag, to give his nervous hands something to do. In the very next second the teacher already entered the room and from the corner of his eyes Daryl watched how Beth put his drawing and the green stone cautious into her bag.  
  
Thankfully the last school bell for today was ringing pretty soon, before Daryl made his way home. Like always no one has cooked him something for lunch, but if he was serious, he first wanted to do something more important, before he will make himself a sandwich.  
  
Quickly Daryl left inside his room and closed the door behind him, like someone would give him any attention anyway. Being damn curious already the whole day long, he searched urgently in his school bag for the little present.  
  
Sceptical Daryl was eyeing the light thing in his hand. Even when it will be something stupid, at least the dark red wrapping paper with the golden stars on it looked nice. Daryl even sniffed carefully at it, but it didn't smell bad or at anything at all.  
  
After minutes, he finally made himself to open carefully the wrapping. A light grey box came to light, but Daryl still couldn't tell, what was inside. And suddenly he couldn't wait any more, couldn't open the box quickly enough for the first present ever in his life.  
  
He almost gasped too loud, when he had opened to cover, had placed the thin paper from inside out of the way and a red, brand-new Swiss army knife finally came free. With unbelievable eyes and a wide opened mouth Daryl was eyeing his first present.  
  
The metal of it felt cold in his palm, while he watched it from every side. No, this just couldn't be true, he thought to himself. Daryl had never got something like this before and it really had to be expensive, the way the surface was sparkling.  
  
After he had opened the blade, he couldn't even wait any more to try it. But then Daryl suddenly hit a thought. Worried he looked over his shoulder to make sure, that his father or Merle weren't standing right behind him and looked at his present with big eyes. Daryl had to made sure, that the two of them won't get to know about it.  
  
He had to keep it secret, to protect it like the treasure it was for him. So they couldn't take it away from him to sell it and buy even more alcohol and drugs with the money. And Daryl already knew it right now, what present he wanted to give Beth the next week.

* * *

Six days later and after spending hours with learning, trying and get to know how carving was working, Daryl had finally made it. He had finally carved a little rabbit, after he had spent the whole afternoons long in the woods. His hands were damn cold, he had also cut himself a few times and stayed, till it was dark in the middle of the forest.  
  
Till today, he hadn't got another present, but Daryl didn't care, because even when he won't get the other three ones, he was still damn happy with his knife. He also still didn't know, who was his secret Santa, but that was the sense of the game, right?  
  
On Thursday Daryl got, like last week, was sooner to school to hide his little present for Beth by her desk. He had stopped to count how often he had restarted with the wooden rabbit, before it was good enough for him, good enough for her. If he was serious, he was also a little proud about the result.  
  
Thankfully no one had seen him hiding Beth's present and no one gave him any attention like always, when he entered the class as the last one. After the second hour, Beth had finally found the little rabbit with the red bow around its neck.  
  
And like last week her expression was priceless for Daryl and he really had to force himself to look away from her shiny eyes, big happy smile and the way her soft finger stroked over the wooden rabbit's tiny head. Whoever had given Daryl this knife, he thanked this person so much for making it possible to make Beth smile.  
  
He had complete forgotten about his own present, being already so focused on the next thing Daryl wanted to carve for Beth, when he just wanted to enter his class after having sports.  
  
First he had just seen her golden locks, while Beth was kneeing next to her school bag on the floor. For a few seconds Daryl was playing with the thought to enter the room and say hi to her, but then she suddenly stood up with a little box in her hand.  
  
Beth even looked over her shoulder to make sure one more time, that no one was in the same room. She obviously just played her role as secret Santa and tried to hide the box with the Christmas design for her portage. Daryl didn't want to bother her, he knew the rules of the game and just wanted to leave, when he looked back at Beth for one more time and his heart suddenly began to beat faster.  
  
With shocked eyes Daryl was watching unbelievable how Beth placed the box on top of his own desk. She even shifted it three times, till the box was placed the way she had wanted it. Beth, Beth Greene was his, Daryl Dixon's, secret Santa.  
  
He simply couldn't believe it. But on the other hand it was just logical. Who else would have given him such an expensive, new knife like her? No one, only she would, because Beth was an angel, in- and outside.  
  
Being still frozen Daryl watched her for a few more moments through the door gap, before his brain almost screamed at him to get away from here. Like his clothes were on fire Daryl ran away as fast as possible. He didn't want to get caught by Beth, maybe she wouldn't give him any presents any more than, because she would be scared, that he would tell anybody about it.  
  
Maybe they all would make fun about Beth, because of having Daryl as her portage. Something inside his belly began to knot by this thought and he already knew right now, that he would help her then, would protect her from their school mates nasty comments, because Daryl exactly knew how horrible it felt.  
  
But at the same time he wanted to thank Beth for her first and now also second present. Wanted to thank her for being so nice and kind to him.  
  
After Daryl had run down the corridor, was around the corner and out of sight his lips suddenly formed a big, bright smile, before he made a happy jump and laughed to himself.  
  
Beth Greene was his secret Santa. Daryl still couldn't believe it and also he couldn't wait already right now to get to know what was inside the little box.  
  
Like last week he packed his present quickly inside his bag, so no one could see it, but this time with a smirk on his lips. As fast as possible Daryl made his way home, entered it unseen and disappeared silently into his room.  
  
After he had taken out the box, he threw his back careless into the corner and lowered himself on top of his old bed. Under the cover was again a thin paper and on top was laying a small sheet with Beth's already so familiar looking handwriting written _Enjoy, they are self-made._  
  
Daryl smiled to himself, when he imagined her writing this little message for him and making his curiosity so even bigger. Laying the white sheet carefully next to him on top of the mattress, Daryl already knew right now, that he will keep it. Following he pulled the thin paper away and what was coming to light then widened his eyes and watered his mouth at the same time.  
  
The little box was full of self-made Christmas cookies. All nice and lovingly decorated, sorts Daryl had never seen in his life before and even less had tasted them and they all smelled so delicious.  
  
Daryl took in their sweet smell and looked at each, while his tongue already watered impatiently his lips, while he tried to decide, which one he wanted to try first. He took himself a gingerbread man, it even had eyes and mouth, which caused Daryl to smile at it.  
  
If he wouldn't have seen, that Beth had given him the Christmas cookies, he probably would have never tried them, being too scared, that maybe they would be poisoned or didn't taste good at all, but right now he couldn't wait to bite off the gingerbread man's head.  
  
And even when it had already smelled like the best thing Daryl had ever got in front of his nose, it tasted even better. Overwhelmed he leaned back against the cold wall and enjoyed the cookies like Beth had wished him.  
  
Twenty minutes later he had already eaten half of the box and Daryl really had to force himself to not also eat the rest of it. He should safe them for tomorrow and maybe also for Sunday, if he will be able to do so. But Daryl also had to make sure, that nether his father nor his brother will find the box. Beth had given this present to him and not to them. She was his secret Santa.  
  
Daryl had worked for Beth's next present with even more efforts than the last two, because he was still so thankfully about the Christmas cookies, even when he had already eaten them up the second day.  
  
The first three days Daryl had carved a star for her, he had even scratched a nice design into the wood, but finally he came to the decision, that it wasn't enough for Beth, not after everything. She deserved more, something better. And then Daryl got it.  
  
As often as possible, without making it too obvious or even get caught, he watched her during school. As soon as he was at home he kept on with his new drawing, lunch wasn't necessary. He wanted to get this drawing finished, the latest on Thursday, so he could give it to her on Friday.  
  
Daryl had almost spent the whole last night long to get his present finished, he was a few times shortly before crumple it together and begin from new, but finally he made it and he was even satisfied with his work.  
  
Like the last two weeks Daryl got to school earlier than usually, hid the present for Beth by her desk and disappeared, till the lesson began. This time she finally found it after the fifth lesson, Daryl was shortly before getting crazy, when he suddenly heard her gasp.  
  
With a relieved smile on his lips, Daryl watched how Beth looked closely at the drawing in her hand, the craved scar in her other. Her gasp not only got Daryl's attention, also from their school mates, when they all got closer to her side.  
  
Slowly Daryl's good mood disappeared, when he got it, what was just happening. They all were looking clueless at the portrait from Beth Daryl had made. He prayed to God, that no one had seen him today, when he had placed the present on her table.  
  
He could already hear their comments about what he was even thinking. He, the dirty redneck, tried to impress Beth Greene. Maybe they would think he had a crush on her. Daryl's heart began to beat faster by this thought, his hands began to sweat and he suddenly felt damn uncomfortable.  
  
Nervous he watched the happening from the corner of his eyes, when some girl told Beth how beautiful this drawing was and if she knew, from whom it was. Daryl thought he will get fainted in the very next second, when Beth finally said, that she didn't have any clue, who was her secret Santa.  
  
Only then Daryl began to breathe again, even when he hadn't even noticed, that he had stopped doing so. Slowly they all got away from Beth again and in the end Daryl even dared to look over to the blond girl one more time, when Beth just pulled the drawing and the star carefully into her back. Still, that wide smile on her lips.  
  
Somehow she must have felt his eyes on her, when she looked over her shoulder and caught Daryl staring at her. Frozen, that was the only thing he was in this moment. Unable to move even one inch or at least look away, when Beth's lips formed a sweet smile into his direction.  
  
Before, Daryl would have thought, that this beautiful smile wasn't for him. He would have looked away instantly and haven't even thought about it for one more time. But now he did even response her smile with a small smirk, before his cheeks began to blush and the teacher entered the room.  
  
After break, two hours later, Daryl came back to his seat, when a present, wrapped into a dark blue Christmas wrapping, was laying on top of his desk. It felt pretty heavy, when he had quickly pulled it into his school bag.  
  
At home Daryl locked himself inside his room, while he opened carefully the present. Like always his heart hammered wild against his rips, when he took the cover off. A little box was inside, in which Daryl exactly knew, what was inside and also the little note on top of it with Beth's unique handwriting I hope you liked them confirmed his expectation.  
  
Carefully Daryl took the box with the Christmas cookies out of the package, just to see, that under it was another wrapped present. With big eyes and fast working hands Daryl opened it quickly and for the first few moments he was a little disappointed, when he was holding a heavy book in his hands.  
  
On the cover was again a note from Beth, on which was standing _I know, you probably don't like to read, but there are some pretty nice Christmas stories inside. Just try – I really love them._  
  
Daryl had hidden the book under his pillow, before he ate half of the cookies and the rest of the afternoon he tried to think about, what he wanted to give Beth at his last present. It had to be something special, something wonderful, because it was her and she had given him such nice presents, even when he didn't know what to do with the book.  
  
Evening came way to soon without a good idea, what he could give to her and he still had to do his homework. Merle and his father were fighting that evening again and Daryl just laid in his bed with palms pressed against his ears and tried not to listen to them.

Christmas was next Sunday, but the good vibration wasn't feel able inside here. Everything was like always and Daryl was also a little scared about the first Christmas, after his mother had died. He cried about her death more often the last time, but of course only when he was alone and no one could see or hear him.  
  
Daryl knew, that Christmas won't change anything. He still won't get any presents, good meals, won't be able to spend time with his family or just a Christmas tree. He will spend the holidays alone inside his room or somewhere out. Hoping to not get too many beats or nasty words from his father. Maybe Merle will have some time for his little brother for at least a few hours.  
  
The people on the streets or in school were all so happy, because soon the festival of the year will be there, but Daryl was just horrified about it. All the happy faces on the television, in the advertising or the Christmas decorating on the houses he couldn't see any more.  
  
Why should he look forward to Christmas, when he didn't have someone to celebrate it with? Yeah, he at least hadn't school for days, but that also meant, that he had to spent more time at home and that caused more beats, more wounds, more tears, more bruises and more screams.  
  
Daryl felt awful at this evening, even when this day had started so good. At least Merle and his father had stopped to yell at each other, because his brother had left the hut minutes ago.  
  
Their fight and also the voices inside his head didn't let Daryl fall asleep. With opened eyes he was just laying in his bed, when he suddenly remembered about the book under his pillow.  
  
Hesitantly he pulled it out and took on the faint light of the lamp next to his bed. Against his will, Daryl opened the book. He at least could look at the pictures, he thought to himself.  
  
It was way over midnight, when Daryl started the sixth story. Maybe because he wasn't such a good and fast reader, but maybe it also took him that long, because the stories almost tied him so beautiful and well-written they were.  
  
Beth was right, these Christmas stories were almost magical and Daryl just couldn't stop to read them. During the eight story his heavy eyes got closed without his will and Daryl fell asleep. He dreamed about all the beautiful things inside the stories, the things he won't ever have in his own life.  
  
Three more stories Daryl read during next day, while he ate the last of Beth's delicious cookies. Like the last weeks it was snowing again, but these big snowflakes were new and also the wind blowing against the leaky windows.  
  
Daryl was freezing the whole time long, also the blanket didn't help. After homework, he tried again to find an idea what he could give Beth. Only then Daryl realized, that it would be the last time to be able to make her happy with a little present, something Daryl had really enjoyed and liked.  
  
Even when Beth won't ever find out, that it was him, who had given her all these presents or maybe because of that he felt this strange way. Because she won't ever get to know it. Because he was still afraid about how she would react, especially after the drawing he had made from her. But Daryl also couldn't imagine, that she would be shocked or even upset at him for being her secret Santa, because it was Beth.  
  
She probably already exactly knew who her portage was and still she made him these great presents. Over the last weeks Daryl's need grew to get to really get to know this sweet girl with every day. Even when they hadn't talked even three different words together, he felt good around her. Not like the rest of his day. Even a little understood, like he wasn't the dirty, stinky redneck he felt.  
  
Almost the whole afternoon Daryl sat by his desk and impatiently he waited for a good idea to pop into his head. He was so tensed and also nervous, which didn't make the situation any better. Finally he hit with his palm against the desk and rushed angrily with himself out of the house into the already darkness.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The first few minutes he hadn't even noticed how damn cold it was outside today. It was still snowing these big, thick snowflakes down on the already white covered country and the wind was blowing next to Daryl's already trembling body.  
  
With his hands deep inside his pockets he trudged trough the high snow. He didn't know himself where he was going, but he just needed a break or his head will explore otherwise.  
  
His feet definitely had leaded him into the wrong direction, when Daryl suddenly found himself in down town again. He was almost alone on the streets, of course he was. Everyone was at home by such a bad weather, but Daryl's room wasn't much warmer than outside, so it didn't make much difference.  
  
While he was walking trough the lonely streets, Daryl got again the confirmation, why he hated Christmas so much. The many lights, the happy faces, the great toys in the store windows he will never afford himself, on every second corner you could read Merry Christmas and the few people he passed by with bags full of presents for their loved ones.  
  
Daryl didn't know what made him suddenly feel this way, when he could unwanted feel some tears burn in his eyes. He asked himself, what he had ever done wrong to deserve a life like this? He would change with everyone's, really with everyone's life, so he could get away from his.  
  
What did the future bring for him? Nothing good, that was for sure. But Daryl also didn't want to become like his father, he had already decided this a long time ago. No one will ever give him a chance in his life, because he was stinky Dixon.  
  
Without even really realizing it, teardrops were already running down Daryl's red, cold cheeks and finally fell on top of the snow in front of his feet. The second his tears broke free from the corner of his eyes, the wind cooled them down and an uncomfortable shiver ran down Daryl's back every time a cold tear made its way down to his chin.  
  
They all always said, that Christmas is the celebration of love, but where was the love for him? Why didn't he deserve any love? Daryl didn't care about the presents, the Christmas tree, the meals or anything at all. He just wanted to get some love, at least once in his life. Was this really too much to ask for?  
  
Daryl suddenly stopped his steps. With so many tears swimming in his eyes he couldn't see where he was going any more, so he lowered himself on the stairs to his right. There he cried out all his sadness, disappointment, just everything. He didn't know, how long he was sitting there in the cold, but his whole body was almost frozen.  
  
A few people had walked by him, but no one had stopped and asked him what was wrong. But Daryl was already used to it, that no one cared about him, that was his life. Slowly the tears stopped running uncontrollable out of his eyes and finally he was just sitting next to a lighted store window.  
  
The clocks of the village's church belled and Daryl had to force himself to stand up or otherwise he will get frozen here. Standing up was difficult after such a long time sitting in the cold and the bright lights of the store window made Daryl blink a few times.  
  
After his eyes had got used to it, Daryl scanned the store window still sad with the knowing, that he won't ever be able to buy anything of these things. He just wanted to turn around and leave, when he suddenly caught something in the very corner of the window.  
  
It was a snow globe. Daryl had seen already many behind safe store windows, but he had never seen such a beautiful one before. The base looked like a tree trunk, with little wooden stars, like Daryl had curved them for Beth. Inside the glass were two little children, a boy and a girl. They did wear thick caps, gloves and jackets, standing close in the middle of the snow.  
  
In front of them was laying a little present and even when the girl had long brown hair, she still remembered Daryl about Beth and right then in this moment he exactly knew what he wanted to give her for his final Christmas present to her.  
  
And then Daryl saw the price tag and the smile in his face and the already excited thought about when Beth will open her present, were as fast away again as they had come. How could only one little thing be so expensive? Not even never, Daryl will be able to buy it for her.  
  
He had saved some money, the change he got, when he was able to get into the supermarket, when his father had finally given him some money. But that was way too less to get the snow globe.  
  
But what should he do? How could he get to the money in such a short time? Because he really, really wanted to buy it for Beth. Daryl just couldn't rob his father or brother the money. Or?  
  
Of course, he could. It was for a good thing, not even for himself. It was for Beth. And he will pay it them back one day. He just had to take the money from them, just a little everyday, so they won't notice it and without getting caught, that was all.  
  
As fast as possible Daryl ran trough the high snow home, feeling as happy as never before today.  
  
The next few days Daryl really robbed some money from his father and Merle, always with the knowing, that they would beat the hell out of him, if they would catch him. But he accepted that, he really wanted to buy Beth the snow globe.  
  
On Tuesday Daryl asked his father to get some money to go shopping. To his surprise he even got some, but Daryl just bought himself just a few things, so he could save as much money as possible.  
  
And on Thursday it was finally so far, when Daryl ran trough the high snow into down town, his pockets full of the money he had saved the whole week long. Hopefully the store still had the snow globe.  
  
With a wild pounding heart and a fast breathing, Daryl almost stormed through the door of the store, causing the shopkeeper to look confused at him. Daryl still needed some moments to catch his breath and he could already see in the man's expression, that he just wanted to go over to him and drag him out of the store, because this young boy with his old, dilapidated clothes just hadn't the money to buy anything inside here.  
  
"I.. I have.. money.." Daryl finally managed to say, while his lungs still searched urgently for air. "Here." He showed the man in front of him the money, before Daryl went on. "I want the snow globe you had in the window. Do you still have it, Sir?"  
  
After seeing the money in his palms, the shopkeeper's expression softened and got also a little surprised, before he answered "Of course. Wait one minute, I will take it." Daryl's mouth formed a big smile, when he watched the man taking the globe over to the desk.  
  
Three minutes later he already left the store again and even when his pockets were now empty, Daryl still was the happiest boy on the whole world. Not running like before, he instead protected the snow globe now, like the treasure it was for him. Carefully and slowly Daryl made his way home.  
  
Like the last times before, he wanted to be in school earlier than the other tomorrow, so he could hide Beth's present. But when Daryl entered the expected empty class room that morning, three of his classmates were already inside, causing Daryl's mood to get bad.  
  
Till the school bell rang, he didn't have the chance to play one last time his role of Beth's secret Santa, especially after the blond girl had also entered the room. Hours went by and Daryl got more and more nervous with every second. Today was his last chance to give Beth her present. He just had to find an opportunity.  
  
When the fifth hour began, Mrs. Roberts entered the class room and told the children to build a circle with their chairs. Daryl was always annoyed about doing this, because that meant, that they had to do something all together, do something in teamwork and no one wanted to be together with him.  
  
Like all the other times before, the girl and boy to his left and right had more distance to him than to the other, but Daryl didn't care about that any more. His bad mood only got a little better, when he got it, that Beth was sitting exactly opposite to him.  
  
She even smiled shy at him, before she gave her whole attention to the teacher like the well-behaved girl she was. Also Daryl tried to listen to Mrs. Roberts, who was talking about their Christmas game. "So, today is the day kids. Hopefully you all have played along the rules, because today you will get to know who your secret Santa is."  
  
Daryl couldn't believe his ears. No, he had to misunderstood his teacher. With an opened mouth and widened eyes he looked shocked at his fingers, trying to process what that meant. Not only will everyone get to know, that Beth was Daryl's secret Santa, they will also get to know, that Daryl was Beth's and worst the pretty blond girl will also get to know it and maybe she won't like her presents so much any more then.  
  
With sweating hands and a nervous heart beat, Daryl tried to find a way out of his uncomfortable situation. But what should he do? Should he just stand up and run away? He knew the teacher wouldn't care, wouldn't stop him, because she didn't give a damn about him. Daryl was the worst student and no one was interested in to make his notes better or what he was doing at all.  
  
Should he say, that he was feeling ill and needed to go to the doctor? Or go to the toilet and spend the rest of the morning inside there? What the hell should he do?  
  
Absently and still not knowing what to do, Daryl watched desperately how his classmates had already begun. Everyone was smiling bright and had fun. Expect of him, like always. Thankfully Daryl was at least the last one, but that didn't make it any easier.  
  
And before he could even notice it, it was Beth's turn to go to her protege and wish her or him a merry Christmas. Still damn shocked Daryl could just watch how Beth slowly stood up, her beautiful opened hair was falling over her shoulders, like he adored so much and determined she got into his direction.  
  
He could hear how some girls gasped overacted shocked, while some boys whispered its stinky Dixon to each other. In front of him, Beth finally stopped and looked softly down at him. Just then Daryl got it, that he had never seen her from that near and damn her eyes were even more pretty, than he had expected.  
  
With an overwhelmed expression Daryl looked up at his secret Santa, before Beth even stretched her hand down to him and said with the sweetest voice he had ever heard in his life "Merry Christmas Daryl."  
  
Still absently he shook her warm, soft hand, while Daryl watched with big eyes the beautiful, truthfully smile on her lips. And then everything was already over again, when their hands got separated and Beth got back to her seat.  
  
After a few more moments the amused looks on his classmates' faces finally got away, also their nasty words, before the next one was on turn. And suddenly Daryl really began to feel damn ill. His cheeks blushed badly, he could exactly feel the warmth in his whole face. His throat was completely dry, while his whole body was shaking.  
  
But he couldn't do anything, couldn't change it any more and finally it was his turn. Everyone looked at him with big and already amused eyes, excited about who had got stinky Dixon as secret Santa.  
  
If they had given enough attention, they would know, that it was Beth. And like the clever girl she was, she already knew it, when she waited with a wide grin for him to come over.  
  
To see her like that, Daryl just couldn't disappoint her, not her. So he took his whole courage together and finally he stood up. With shaking legs he made his way over to her and he exactly knew, that right now his whole face had to be red, so damn embarrassed he was.  
  
The whole class room was silent, the time seemed to have frozen, when Daryl finally stopped in front of Beth. She was looking so beautiful, like a Christmas angel. With a shaking, almost inaudible voice he finally said maybe a little too fast "Merry Christmas."  
  
Beth just wanted to shake his hand and say something, when everyone started to laugh out loud. Sad and uncomfortable Daryl looked from his left to his right. "Stinky Dixon, oh that's way too funny." One girl laughed. "I would burn the presents, if I would be Beth." Another one told loud her friend. "Wait. That meant, that stinky Dixon has made that one drawing of Beth." A boy realise loud.  
  
Normally Daryl would scream at them back to shut up, maybe he would even start a fight with some boys, but in this moment he was just standing there frozen, while his eyes got from one of their nasty comments to the other.  
  
"So stinky Dixon has a crush on Beth. Stinky Dixon is in love." Half of the class screamed amused, while the rest whistled that one stupid sound or just laughed from the volume of their lungs.  
  
Damn ashamed Daryl's body began to shake and right now he knew his whole body was blushing like the colour of a tomato. Tears began to burn in his eyes, even when he didn't want so. Never in his whole life Daryl had felt so ashamed, embarrassed and uncomfortable like right now.  
  
This was the worst day of his life.  
  
"Daryl." Beth's soft voice suddenly got to his ears and with his glassy eyes he caught hers. She was looking so sorry and compassionate up at him, but it didn't make it any better for Daryl, in contrast.  
  
Suddenly his whole body was awake again and without even thinking about the consequence, Daryl turned around, quickly got to his bag, threw it over his shoulder and rushed out of the classroom. When he got trough the door he could hear one more time Beth saying into his direction "Daryl. Wait!"  
  
The whole way home Daryl had run like he got tracked. Cold tears were running down his cheeks, while his lungs searched urgently for air. Thankfully Merle wasn't at home and his father still slept out the hangover from yesterday, when Daryl stormed trough the front door and hurried into his room to fall still crying on top of his bed.  
  
What had he thought? Why had he even done this? No one cared about him, especially not someone like Beth. Why did he make himself all that effort? It was all for nothing. At least now were holidays, but Daryl already knew right now, that after Christmas, school will be like hell.  
  
They will tease him even more than they already did. They will all make fun of him like a few minutes ago. Laugh at him, show their fingers at him, mumble and giggle behind their hands about him and that all because he wanted to be nice. He couldn't go back there any more.  
  
After the tears of sadness were gone, Daryl began to feel damn angry about himself. It was all his own fault and couldn't give the blame on the other. He had even spent so much money for the snow globe. The snow globe.  
  
Shocked Daryl looked at his bag laying careless on the floor. Hopefully it hadn't broken, when he had thrown it there. Nervous Daryl got to it on the cold floor and quickly searched inside the bag, just to find it all well.  
  
Thankfully Daryl looked at it from every side. He had totally forgotten about it. What should he do with it now? He couldn't give it to Beth any more. Yeah, it was pretty, but she would have liked it more than him. And Daryl also couldn't keep it, he had to hide it, so his father and brother won't find it.

Carefully he hid it under his bed, before Daryl laid himself on top of the old mattress again. First he beat into his pillow to make room for his anger, but then he fell powerless forward and started to cry again.  
  
Since he had left school, Daryl was laying like that sad in his bed, when he could suddenly hear their door bell ring. The first three times he simply ignored it, not in the mood to find some people outside, who were looking for donations. After the fifth ring, his father screamed from his room, that he should open the damn door.  
  
Without his will, Daryl finally got up from his bed to do what he got told to. While he went over to their front door, he whipped the still present tears away from his cheeks. And damn he really wasn't expecting it, when after he had opened tired the door, he saw Beth Greene standing on his porch.  
  
With widened eyes and an opened mouth he was looking unbelievable at her. "Hey." Beth finally said softly to break the silence. After a few more moments staring overwhelmed at her, Daryl finally found his voice again, when he answered "What.. what are you here?"  
  
With her big angel eyes Beth was looking sweet up at him, when she told him "I just wanted to see, if you are okay, after.. you know." Feeling how his head began to blush, Daryl moved his palm uncomfortable up and down his upper arm, while his eyes were fixed on his shoes. Hopefully his eyes weren't that red and swollen any more, when he lied "Yeah, it's okay. I'm used to it."  
  
"It's really not okay, Daryl. They are childish, nasty, stupid and so unkind. I have told them, that they should be all ashamed about what they have said to you, because you haven't done anything wrong." Her kind words made him speechless, just speechless.  
  
"You have really told them so?" Daryl asked shocked, he couldn't imagine a mad Beth screaming angrily at her classmates. "Yes, I have. And I have also screamed at the teacher, that she should have done something. That just wasn't fair and I wanted to tell you so."  
  
His cheeks probably had the colour of a tomato again, when Daryl tried to give her a little, thankfully smile. "Thank you." He finally managed to whisper, earning a big, bright smile from Beth for it. "And I also wanted to tell you, that I really, really loved all your presents Daryl. You are so talented, especially your drawings. No one has ever given me a drawing about myself before."  
  
Daryl knew, that his body temperature was probably shortly before simmering, so damn embarrassed he was. Best he wanted to shrink like a mouse and disappear in the next little hole. "I.. I'm glad you like them."  
  
The two kids were looking into each other eyes for a few moments, Daryl even tried to response Beth's sweet smile. She was so incredible beautiful. Her long blond hair falling over her shoulders, like angel hair. She was wearing a thick cap and even warmer gloves. The tip of her nose was red, because it was so cold outside.  
  
Her beautiful, light blue eyes were framed from long, dark eyelashes and on her nose and cheeks were little freckles everywhere. Daryl could really see them, so close they were standing to each other.  
  
"So.. What are you doing this afternoon?" Beth asked curious. Her voice finally got Daryl away from his thoughts and back into the reality. "Ehm.. Nothing. Nothing at all." He answered unsure, while he had placed his hand uncomfortable on the back of his neck.  
  
"Maybe, but only if you want, we could do something. Together." Beth said, also a little embarrassed now, while she bit down on her lower lip. And Daryl just couldn't believe his ears. Beth Greene wanted to spend her free time with him, Daryl Dixon.  
  
"Yeah." He cleared his throat, before he went on "I.. I would like that." Earning a big smile from Beth, she looked up at him with glistening eyes. "Alright. It's getting dark soon, but we could still go for a walk, if you want."  
  
"Sure. I will just take my jacket." Daryl told her, before he quickly left inside and almost jumped all happy to pick up his jacket. Less than one minute he was back by the door, back to the beautiful girl waiting for him.  
  
Together they got for a little walk, before it got dark. Beth told him, that her parents always said, that she had to be at home, with sunset. When she asked him curious, if he also had to be at home before it will get dark, Daryl just shook his head and answered with a small voice, that his father didn't care about that. He could come home whenever he wanted, he could even be away all night long and no one would care.  
  
His truthful answer made Beth looking up at him with a mixture of shock and confessing, which caused Daryl to get damn uncomfortable. Slowly she got to know, that he and his family weren't the same one as hers. They were different, in so many ways.  
  
They were walking in silence for a few moments, till Beth said with her soft voice how sorry she was about the lost of his mother. Also that the other kids in school did tease him about it, even when it really wasn't his fault, he just hadn't chosen the life he had.  
  
Thankfully Daryl smiled a small smile down at her, while he thought about the day back this spring. He wasn't good with words, he never was, but Beth was, when she went on and tried to cheer him up after everything what had happened today.  
  
And Daryl just listened carefully to her words. She told him how wrong and stupid the behaver from their classmates was, how much she hated it, when the teacher did ignore him. The things they said to him, the names they gave him, the things they did or didn't do to help him.  
  
And Beth also told him, how bad she was feeling about herself. That she hadn't done anything sooner to help him, that she had kept quiet for so long. Surprised that she was feeling this way, Daryl told her, that she didn't have to worry about that. He was used to it. That was his life. No one cared about him.  
  
With a big, bright smile Beth looked up at him and told him truthfully, that from now on, he had someone, who cared about him. That caused a surprised and also shocked expression in Daryl's face. No one had ever said something like that to him before.  
  
Beth had always thought, that he didn't want any friends, because he was older than most of them and probably just didn't like them. She thought, that he wasn't feeling good in his new school, missed his old friends and of course his mother.  
  
She had tried it sometimes to smile at him, but he had always looked away so quickly. Beth had really wanted to talk to him, but sometimes she was also afraid about him, because she exactly knew, how strong he was, when she had watched him fight with some other boys of their class.  
  
But now Beth knew Daryl better, and she got to know that he wasn't scaring. In contrast, he was pretty kind and especially his presents had showed her, how sweet he could even be. He wasn't one bit, like the other had said. He was more than just alright.  
  
The tip of Daryl's ears had already blushed again by her words and finally when he caught her eyes and said, that she was also alright, his whole body was on fire.  
  
Time passed by too quick and on half-way to their homes, they said good by to each other. But before Beth turned around and trudged trough the snow into the other direction, she asked with her sweet voice and big eyes, if they wanted to do something together tomorrow.  
  
Being half in trance because of her big, angel eyes, Daryl just couldn't say no to her suggestion. He really wanted to spend some time with her together. They made up to meet tomorrow after lunch here again and with that Beth said good bye and even waved at him and Daryl just couldn't act any different from doing the same.  
  
Even now Daryl couldn't wait to see Beth again, he really had to force himself to stop to smile that bright and happy or otherwise his father and brother will get suspiciously. He couldn't believe how much luck he had, about all the things that happened to him in the last time. He had won a friend, the first friend in his life and he had never thought, that it would even be a girl. But Beth was just perfect, so sweet and compassionate.  
  
Tomorrow early afternoon couldn't come fast enough and because Daryl hadn't got anything for lunch like every day, he was at their meeting place already twenty minutes too soon. By the end he really doubted, that Beth would come any more anyway, but finally her blond locks appeared on the horizon.  
  
They spent the whole afternoon together, till it got dark and she had to get home again. They made a snowballing, a big snowman, played in the park or just laid in the snow and made snow angels.  
  
By the end Beth told him, while they were still sitting in the snow, how excites she already was about tomorrow. First Daryl didn't get it what she meant, but then he finally got it. Tomorrow was Christmas.  
  
Finally she asked him curious, if he was as excited as herself about it. Sadly but truthfully Daryl shook his head and told her his kind of Christmas. With an opened mouth and shocked, compassionate looking eyes Beth listened carefully to his words and when he was finally finished, she was speechless for the first time.  
  
Daryl told her, that she didn't have to feel sorry for him. That was his life and he was already used to it. It was just a day like all the other. Nothing more. He was almost surprised, when Beth finally answered him with a determined voice, that it hadn't to be like that for him. At least not this year.  
  
If he wanted, he could spend Christmas with her and her family together. More than just shocked Daryl shook overwhelmed his head, already knowing, that her parents wouldn't be okay with, that their daughter had invited someone like him to celebrate Christmas with them together. He didn't fit inside there.  
  
She asked him curious why not? Their farmhouse was big enough for one more guest, he wouldn't even get noticed by all the other. All her relatives and some other people will come over to them and she was sure, her parents really want to get to know him.  
  
Beth just couldn't celebrate tomorrow any more, with the thought that Daryl was sitting all alone in his cold room. She really wanted to celebrate Christmas with him together. And she still had her final present for her protege and she wanted to give it to him so bad.  
  
Only then Daryl remembered about the snow globe hidden under his bed. He also still wanted to give it to Beth so badly. And after ten more minutes talking him into it, Daryl finally agreed with her suggestion. It was just impossible to say no to these beautiful, begging eyes. But still he felt already damn uncomfortable by just thinking about tomorrow.  
  
The second he got home that day, Daryl rifled trough his closet to find the most festival and clean looking second hand clothes he could find. Taking the snow globe from its hiding place, Daryl put it into a little, fitting box and wrapped it into one of the Christmas wrapping from one of Beth's presents, he had kept.  
  
In his head he already tried to imagine the conversations he will have with Beth's perfect relatives. The uncomfortable questions they will ask him. He even tried to imagine their confused and also grossed expressions, to get already used to them.  
  
While laying in bed, Daryl talked to himself. Introduced himself over and over again, till it did sound good enough for him. Hopefully nothing embarrassing will happen to him tomorrow. He had to show himself from his best side in front of her family and of course also because of Beth, because even his best side still won't be enough for them, for her.  
  
That night Daryl hadn't slept more than three hours. He was tensed, nervous and desperately all the time. But whenever he left his room, he tried to not show that, so his father and Merle didn't get sceptical.  
  
And then it was time. Shortly before sunset Daryl left the house, without getting seen or even heard. No one will question or even notice his absence. As much time as never before in his life, Daryl had spent in the bathroom. He even showered a second time today, before he took on his hopefully good enough looking clothes.  
  
Like Daryl had promised Beth, he was at their house by sunset. The farm looked even bigger from near. It was an old, but well-preserved farm house with many barns, other buildings and fields around it.  
  
His heart was beating so fast and wild against his chest, it did almost hurt, when Daryl pressed the bell. He could hear the blood rushing fast trough his ears and also his breathing was irregular. Daryl could already see the guest's shadow's trough the closed curtain and hear their conversations and laughs.  
  
Best he wanted to turn around and ran away as fast as his feet were carrying him. But he had promised it to Beth, his new and only friend. She had already done so much for him and now it was his part to do something for her.  
  
It felt like a half eternity for him, till the door got opened and Beth stood with a red, festive dress in the door frame. "Hey Daryl. I'm so happy you are here." She welcomed him sweet and before he could do anything or just realize what was happing, Beth threw her arms around his neck. She even had to get on her tiptoes to reach him.  
  
Shocked and overwhelmed Daryl didn't know what to do, so he just stood there planless, with a blushed face, till she pulled away again. When Beth got his discomfort, she took her hand on top of her mouth to hide her smile and giggles and said a truthfully sorry.  
  
Only then Daryl's body got to life again and finally he said still damn embarrassed "Hey Beth. You still sure you want me to be here?" While rolling her eyes dramatic, she took his hand and leaded him simply inside, while telling "Don't be silly Daryl. Of course, I want. You are my special guest. C'mon, almost everyone is already here."  
  
Daryl couldn't stop to stare with widened eyes and an opened mouth at the Greene's home. It was so comfortable warm in every room, everything looked clean and had its own place. It smelled like cookies, tea, the firewood and the Christmas tree. The kind of homes, Daryl had only seen in Beth's Christmas book.  
  
Finally she leaded him into one big room, it was almost like a hall. It had to be their living room, because in the middle was the biggest and most beautiful Christmas tree Daryl had ever seen in his life. It was even prettier, than the ones in the Christmas book.  
  
Everything was decorated so lovingly, especially in this room. The music was playing in the background and even the warm light inside here gave him the feel of comfort. Still overwhelmed about everything, Daryl almost hadn't noticed that Beth was still holding his hand and leaded him directly into the direction of a woman with long, blond locks, like the one from Beth and an older man with white hair and a grey beard.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy this is Daryl. My secret Santa and protege at the same time." Beth introduced him with a big smile in her face to her parents. And Daryl's body frozen completely again, when he looked up at her parents.  
  
They really didn't look like he had expected. They didn't look strict or stiff at all, in contrast. "Oh, yes Daryl. Finally we get to know you. It's really nice to meet you." Mrs. Greene said, while she shook Daryl's hand. Still overwhelmed he just stared up at her, already forgotten all the things he had tried to teach himself yesterday evening.  
  
And then Mr. Greene stepped right in front of him and somehow Daryl got scared. What if the man will start to yell at him, like his own father was doing so often? What if he won't like me, Daryl thought, because he had prayed to God that somehow Mr. Greene will like him, at least a little.  
  
"So you are the youngest Dixon, who can carve so well and about who our little Bethy talks so much in the last time." Mr. Greene said with his deep but also kind voice. "Daddy. Don't listen to him Daryl, he lies." Beth said, but her red, blushed cheeks said something different.  
  
"I'm just telling the truth, sweetheart. Anyway it's nice to meet you Daryl." Mr. Greene answered still amused and also shook with a good-meant pressure Daryl's hand. Only then he got it, that still now he hadn't said even one word to Beth's parents.  
  
Taking his whole courage together, Daryl stammered with a small voice "It's.. It's also nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Greene. Thank you for having me tonight." With a knowing look the two adults looked at each other, obviously touched about Daryl's nervousness.  
  
"You don't have to thank us Daryl. It's really nice from you to join us. Just eat and drink as much you can tonight, we have enough for everyone. And we are Annette and Hershel to you, alright?" Annette Greene said with the same soft voice than her youngest daughter to Daryl, while she had laid her hand on top of his shoulder to take some of his nervousness away.  
  
Daryl wanted to thank them for everything, but he was still so damn overwhelmed, that he just nodded understanding his head. And in the very next second Beth already took his hand again and leaded him trough the room. She introduced him to most of the people inside the living room. Also to her aunts, uncles and grandparents.  
  
But Daryl's heart began to beat much faster again, when they got to her brother, sister and her boyfriend. But they were all as nice as Beth's parents. And slowly Daryl's nervousness and tenseness really stopped.  
  
After Daryl had got to know most of the people, Beth leaded the two of them over to a table and they took themselves some children tea. At seven o'clock and when all the guests were here, Hershel gave a little speech to their family and friends about how happy he was to celebrate Christmas with all of them.  
  
After the little speech, Beth leaded Daryl into another room with one, big covered table. It smelled so delicious, that his mouth began to water instantly. The two of them took seat next to Shawn, Maggie and Glenn, before Annette and one of Beth's aunts entered the room with the dinner.  
  
  


Never in his life before Daryl had eaten something as delicious as in this evening. Annette Greene was more than just a great cook, the best for Daryl. He even began to feel comfortable around Beth, Shawn, Maggie and Glenn. They had fun and also laughed much. Maggie even told Daryl, that she admired his drawing and talent.  
  
When they were all full and couldn't eat even one more bite, the Greene's children and also Daryl helped to get the dirty dishes into the kitchen and as a reward they got the biggest pieces of the cake.  
  
They ate them right next to the fireplace in the living room and Daryl really liked to listen to Beth's older brother telling them some stories about his education as a policeman. When Daryl really thought, that he will burst with the next bite, Beth and he took the plates back into the kitchen and instead of getting into the living room again, she leaded the two of them away from the hurly-burly and upstairs into her room.  
  
It was like Daryl had expected. All nice and sweet like her and she obviously liked horses. Photos of her and probably her favourite horse were hanging everywhere. Even one big soft toy horse was sitting on top of her bed. On her desk, next to her lamp was laying the green stone, Daryl had given her as his first present as secret Santa.  
  
The carved rabbit and snowflake from him were laying on Beth's window cell and his two drawings were hanging next to each other on the wall in a nice looking frame. Daryl's cheeks began to heat up again, just by the thought, that Beth really liked his presents so much. Hopefully she will like her last one as much as the other before or maybe even more.  
  
"I still have to give my protege his last present, right?" Beth said softly, while she followed Daryl's bewildered and also curious look wandering trough her room. Her words finally got him back to life and he followed her to sit down on top of the mattress.  
  
From the little table next to her bed, Beth picked up her last present for Daryl. Again wrapped into a nice looking Christmas wrapping and this excited tingle inside his belly came back, when Beth handled him the present, while wishing "Merry Christmas Daryl."  
  
He didn't even try to hide his blushed face any more, when he carefully opened the wrapping. Beth had already seen it so often the last days. "I hope you like it and it also fits you." Beth told him hopefully, while she watched him with a soft smile.  
  
Finally Daryl held a self-made sweater in his arms. It looked so warm and fluffy. The dark blue clothe had almost the same colour as Daryl's eyes and a big D was embroidered in it, for his name.  
  
"Wow, this is.. It's.. Have you made it?" Daryl asked all surprised. Still with a smile on her lips and shiny, expectant eyes Beth was eyeing him, when she answered "Yes, with the help of my mother. Don't you like it?" Her voice changed into worried with the last words and Daryl just decided then, that he hated it to hear her voice like that.  
  
"No. Really, no. It's just.. No one has ever given me something like this before. Your presents were the first ones in my whole life." Daryl told her truthfully and with a compassionate look and lovingly eyes Beth was looking up at him, before she whispered "That's over now Daryl. That was your past. Your future doesn't have to be that dark. You can do whatever you want in your life. You can become whatever you want, no one will hold you back any more. And you deserve so much more presents Daryl."  
  
Tears were burning in his eyes then, even when he didn't even want to feel this way or show them in front of her. But Beth's sweet words, everything what had happened the last weeks and especially tonight, it was too much for him to handle. So many new, strange feelings, impressions and Beth telling him, that this could also be his life, if he wanted, it was just too much for him.  
  
"So, do you like your sweater or not, Daryl? Or do I have to give it to my uncle Daniel, even when it won't ever fit him." Beth said teasing, trying to stop the silence and Daryl's worried thoughts. "Of course, I do. I really, really like it. Thank you so much Beth." He finally told her and to show her how much he really did, he pulled the fabric over his shirt and heat and with outstretched hands he showed it to her from every side and caused her so to giggle amused.  
  
"But I also still have the present for my protege." Daryl finally said, before he gripped for his bag, he had taken from the wardrobe, before they got upstairs. "Merry Christmas Beth." Daryl wished her, while he handled her the wrapped present with shaking hands.  
  
With an excited expression Beth carefully opened the heavy present laying on her lab, while Daryl watched her all excited. Her eyes widened unbelievable and her mouth opened in unbelievement, when she finally held the unwrapped snow globe in her hands.  
  
"Oh my God. Daryl, it's.. this is.. so beautiful." Beth told him with a shaking voice and like a few hours before he still couldn't realize what was going on, when she suddenly threw her left arm around his neck and pulled him closer, while she still held the snow globe secure with her right hand.  
  
"Thank you so, so much Daryl. It's beautiful, the best Christmas present I have ever got." Beth whispered with her lips so close to his ear, while she was still hugging him that tight. Because Daryl never got used to closeness like this, he had never got something like this in his life before, he was first frozen, just shocked and overwhelmed. But finally his arms got soft and carefully he wrapped them around Beth's small upper body. For the first time Daryl hugged someone and he had never ever thought that his first real, good-meant hug will be with Beth Greene.  
  
"You don't have to thank me Beth. I'm just happy, that I got you for my protege." Daryl whispered back, while he even closed his eyes to enjoy this almost magical moment even more. "And I can't tell you how happy I am for being your secret Santa, Daryl. From now on you won't ever have to be alone again. We are friends now, right?"  
  
Beth whispered with her big, angel eyes up at him and even when he would have never contradicted her, he already knew right then, that he won't ever be able to say no to these eyes. A lovingly smile got on his lips, when he answered her truthfully "Yeah, we are friends now."  
  
Suddenly they could hear the music getting louder from downstairs and Beth's eyes began to shine even more then. "Oh, it's finally time. C'mon Daryl. I'm waiting for this already the whole year long." Beth told him all excited, when she already gripped for his hand and dragged him, still with the self-made sweater on, downstairs to the other.  
  
Everyone looked so happy, high spirits were in the whole living room, when the two of them finally entered it. Some were already dancing to the now louder music. Many clapped boisterous and you could hear someone laugh every few seconds. The mood was contagious, because soon Daryl was as happy and excited as Beth was, even when he didn't know why.  
  
Finally they ended up with standing right next to her parents and Hershel told Daryl, how surprised he was, when Beth had showed him his carvings and told her father, that it was him, who had made it. Daryl obviously really had talent and if he wanted he could show him some tricks and handles, because the man was also an avid carpenter.  
  
Daryl could feel how the tip of his ears got all red and he asked himself what his brother or father would say, if they would see him right now. In the middle of the Greene's wonderful house, all the nice people around him, in this dark blue sweater, he had just got from a girl. They would probably laugh at him and say, that this was all just an illusory world and they all didn't even like him, were just nice to him, till the evening will be over.  
  
But somehow Daryl had the feeling that they really liked him, especially Beth's family. Her mother had almost tears in her eyes, when she saw him with the sweater already on she had made with her daughter together. She looked at him from every side and said at least twenty times how grateful she was, that it did really fit him.  
  
From one second to the other everyone got silent suddenly, when Hershel stepped into the middle of the room and told them all, that now it was time for what they were all waiting so long. Excited and not knowing what this big something was, Daryl looked curious around, when Beth suddenly whispered "Wish me luck." and got next to her father's side.  
  
All confused Daryl watched her, not knowing what was going on. With a proud voice Hershel said to his youngest daughter, when she had finally reached his side "The stage is yours sweetheart."  
  
Sweetly and also looking a little nervous Beth thanked her father, before she turned around and nodded to the band behind her. In the very next second they already began to play and even when Daryl couldn't name the song, he still knew that it was a famous Christmas song and everyone began to shine bright by the first notes.  
  
And then Daryl finally got it, when Beth quietly and shy began to sing. The whole room was silent then, listened carefully to her singing voice and everything seemed so magical.  
  
Slowly Beth's voice became stronger and louder and Daryl got goose bumps everywhere on his body. He hadn't known that she was such a great singer and that she had such a beautiful singing voice. Now she really looked like an angel, while she was standing there in the middle of the room, with her long, golden locks, the heavenly music and the many candles around her.  
  
And obviously Beth took her whole courage together and stopped to look at one random point in the living room, when her nervousness was finally completely gone and the first thing her eyes caught were Daryl's.  
  
They were looking at each like the other weren't around. Daryl probably looked like a dork with his shocked, opened mouth and widened eyes, but maybe that caused Beth to form that lovingly smile on her lips.  
  
Daryl's eyes were probably shining as bright as hers, when he finally returned her smile. This evening was already the best he ever had in his life, but this moment was almost magical. Maybe it was the magic of Christmas. No, that was exactly what the people were calling the magic of Christmas.  
  
Daryl's eyes were still spellbound to Beth's, when Hershel and Annette stepped together on the obviously dance floor and began to dance all happy. Moments later other couples also began to dance around the room. Even Maggie dragged Glenn on the dance floor.  
  
Shawn finally got next to Daryl's side and said "That's nothing for man like us, right?" Daryl quickly nodded his head, before he had only eyes for Beth again. He had never ever seen something more beautiful, than this sweet girl.  
  
Finally Daryl sat down on a chair close to the fireplace and kept on watching Beth with dreamily eyes. His eyes were spellbound to her the whole time. He couldn't look at anything except her any more.  
  
After the fourth song Beth had sung, everyone clapped excited and also Daryl did as loud as he could, before she thanked them all with blushed cheeks and instantly made her way over into his direction. "Hey." Beth said almost shy, like she had done something wrong.  
  
"Hey." Daryl answered simply, while she took place right next to him and dreamily she looked into the flames. He just couldn't bring himself to stop to look, almost stare at her. Beth was so damn beautiful. So sweet, so innocence, so lovingly, just everything he wasn't, but still she wanted to be his one and only friend.  
  
The flames were dancing in her face, made it look so warm and fairy like. Her golden locks were falling over her shoulders like a golden river and Daryl really had to force himself not to touch them and feel how soft they were. Her eyes were sparkling even brighter than usual, while Beth was obviously waiting for him to say something.  
  
"You.. That was.. I didn't know, that you can sing so beautiful." Daryl finally told her, even when his own cheeks got some colour then, but not from the warmth of the fire. "Thank you, Daryl." Beth answered him truthfully, before their eyes met for a few moments and they looked at each other like no one was around. "I have my singing voice from my grandmother. But she can sing way better than me."  
  
"For me your's is the most beautiful voice I have ever heard." It really was for him, the voice of an real angel. Beth's lips formed a big, lovely smile, because of his statement and then she did something, that made Daryl's heart jump.  
  
Even when she just placed her hand on top of his for a few moments, it was like a firework was exploring inside himself. Daryl was never used to touches, except the ones that did hurt, but these from Beth were all so new for him. But with the tickling everywhere on his body, Daryl decided already right then, that he loved Beth's touches.  
  
They spent some more time with sitting next to the fire with talking, looking into the flames and at each other, till Beth's eyes began to widen suddenly. Daryl just wanted to ask her what was wrong, when she said all excited "That's my favourite song. Oh, I love this one so much. C'mon Daryl, let us go dancing."  
  
Before he could even answer her, Beth already gripped for his hand and leaded him to where everyone was dancing. "But I can't dance." Daryl whispered with an already blushed head, when Beth had finally stopped. "Don't worry Daryl. It's very easy. I will show you." She said with begging eyes and like always he couldn't say no to them.  
  
Daryl didn't want to know, how he was looking, while dancing around the room with Beth. But somehow he also didn't care, because the two of them had so much fun. Beth's bright smile, her shiny eyes, her giggles, her hands in his were enough for Daryl to go on. One time he almost crashed against Shawn, who was now also dancing with a girl, even when not oven thirty minutes before he had said, that he didn't want to dance. Daryl had to smile to himself then.  
  
He had lost his sense of time since how long they were dancing, till they got too thirsty and got over to the drinks. Beth and Daryl talked with Maggie, Glenn and Shawn, got dancing two more times and Hershel asked Daryl, who had learned him how to carve and was very surprised, when he told the man truthfully, that he had learned it himself.  
  
Shortly before midnight they all sang together the famous Christmas song holy night. Beth was standing right next to him then and her beautiful angel voice gave Daryl again goose bumps everywhere on his body. This evening was just too magical to be true.  
  
Slowly the guests started to leave the party and Daryl was one of the last ones, when he got the feeling that he should also better leave now, even when Beth told him the opposite. But of course she understood and even accompanied him to the door, after Annette had given him three boxes full from the rest of their dinner into his bag.  
  
"Thanks again for the invitation. That was the best Christmas in my whole life. And also thank you for the great sweater." Daryl said, while he was already standing in the cold. "You don't have to thank me for anything Daryl. But I should thank you for your beautiful present and that you have joined me at the party tonight."  
  
Because Daryl didn't know what to answer, he just smiled at Beth and she did response it instantly. "Be careful on your way home Daryl. Good night." She finally said sweetly, before Daryl also wished her good night and started to go into the darkness.  
  
He had thought, that she had already closed the door, when Beth's beautiful voice suddenly filled the air again "Daryl. Wait." The second he turned around she was already running into his direction, just with her socks on.  
  
Daryl just wanted to ask her what happened, when Beth already reached his side and whispered, so a white cloud was see able in front of her lips "I know there isn't a mistletoe, but still."  
  
He couldn't even process her words, when Beth already got on her tiptoes and placed a warm, sweet kiss on his already cold cheek. Being damn confused and surprised, he looked down at her with widened eyes, after she had got on her feet again.  
  
"Merry Christmas Daryl." Beth's cheeks also blushed then, but still she smiled up at him with these beautiful angel eyes. And suddenly Daryl's body wasn't frozen any more. It was tickling everywhere, he also felt damn warm and he couldn't act any different than smile bright down at her and whisper into the night "Merry Christmas Beth."  
  
Right there in this moment Daryl realized the real meaning of Christmas. All the presents, the money you have spent, your need the get the best things, breaking your head while thinking about what to give, really wasn't it. But the love, the time you spend together with the ones you care about, being there for each other, not thinking about what will come tomorrow and just being peacefully wasthe real meaning of Chrsitmas.  
  
And the beautiful girl in front of Daryl, made himself realize it all.

* * *

  
Like Beth had promised him, the two of them got best friends. Nothing could bring them apart any more. She even sat herself next to him at school and simply ignored the other looks and words. She defended him always, was evermore next to his side and didn't let herself tell any different.  
  
Daryl spent his whole free time with Beth together and it never got boring with her. He also got to know her family better and spent almost everyday by the Greene's. Hershel and Annette treated him like their second son and the man learned him everything about woodwork.  
  
Beth also spent some time by Daryl at home. She wasn't one bit afraid about his father and hell if he had touched her only once, Daryl would have killed him. One time Daryl even lived over three weeks by the Greene's, when Merle was in prison and his father had simply left him alone, being gone with some waitress.  
  
Beth was the most important part in Daryl's life. He couldn't imagine only one day without her beautiful eyes and sweet smile. The things she had done for him, he won't ever forget and he in contrast he will do everything, just everything for her.  
  
And how much he really cared about her, he showed her on their sixth Christmas together, when Beth just wanted to close the door behind herself, after they had said good bye to each other. He simply called her name and the second she had turned around, he was already in front of her and excited he whispered "I know there isn't a mistle toe, but.." And without even thinking about it, Daryl pressed his lips lovingly on top of Beth's.  
  
First he could feel how surprised her lips felt against his, how tensed her face was, but then her whole body softened and she gave in his kiss. Daryl couldn't force himself for just one second to not look at her that evening. Beth was wearing a long, dark red dress, her hair opened like he adored so much and the soft flesh of her lips tasted better than he had ever dared to dream about.  
  
Exactly one year later, he got on his knee for her, while they were standing in the snow in the middle of the night. Beth had just sang to the guests and they wanted to have some time on their own. Wrapped into thick jackets, they were standing in the middle of nowhere. The stars were shining down at them and reflected in her glassy eyes, before Beth threw her arms around his neck and said all happily yes for at least ten times.  
  
And two years later, Beth gave him the best present ever, when on Christmas evening she gave birth to their little daughter Nicolina. While Daryl held his baby girl protective in his arms, looked outside the window into the snowy holy night, Beth sleeping peacefully behind them, he shook unbelievable his head, smiled down at his little daughter and said to himself "And that all because of that stupid Christmas game."

 


End file.
